The phone evolutes front the big junk desk phone to the thin and large flat cellular phone. It combines the video camera, computation, and phone communication capability. With the basic functions of the video camera and phone communication, we can extend the smart phone sPhone to be xPhone with the SFDPCC: Smart Flying Disc Phone for Cloud Computation system with the club-swing disclub golf.
Furthermore, the Dual-Phone-Watch-Pair integrates the pairing mechanisms of the mobile surveillance, interactive game controller, Blue-Tooth Ear Phone, Screen-Keyboard pair, etc which have the two portions of communication facilities to be unified platform. The superior Dual-Phone-Watch-Pair is integrated with the superior ultra-long-drive delivery capabilities of disclub golf to be the next generation mobile Phone standard, Phonefly of xPhone.
Comparing the disclub golf with the ball golf, the disclub golf does not have the huge impact force as the golf ball does. The golf ball is too small that it has very small lift force. Furthermore, as the golf ball is hit to fly, it has very large impact force that the ball is under serious deformation. Therefore, the golf ball has no practical application.
On the contrary, the disclub disc golf has the practical application to carry the phone to the remote site. The disc flies horizontally having large lilt force that it can carry objects. Combing the disclub golf remote site reaching capability and the dual-Phone-Watch-Pair remote site communication and control capabilities, the new generation xPhone is generated.
The disclub golf, club-swing-disc golf, is to throw the disc with club swing. The club-swing disclub golf is the conjugate golf sport of the club-swing ball golf. The club-swing disclub golf can co-exist with the club-swing ball golf in the golf course.
Furthermore, the inventors of the club-swiveling disclub golf have to make another breakthrough of cam lock to increase the throwing distance with the club-swiveling disc golf. Taking more than 30 years research and development effort, the club swing disclub golf has the flying disc to carry the thin and light cellular phone to several hundred yards remote place. Now, the inventor has made the technology breakthrough of cam lock in the disc golf technology to increase the throwing distance. The throwing distance of disclub golf is comparable to and even better than the hand-throwing disc golf. This is the fundamental breakthrough of the disc golf technology. The new golf technology has the practical applications in versatile civilian and military fields now. It is time to combine the evolutions of the mobile phone and the disclub golf to have the innovations in the applications of the next generation xPhone, Phonefly technology.
In the civilian application, during the rock fishing, the smart flying disclub fishing of the club-swing disclub golf can carry the fishing lure several hundred yards far away in the strong sea wind. The fishing man is no more need to stand on the edge of the rock. It increases the safety of rockfish. Furthermore, the flying disc of the disclub golf can carry the LED light, etc to lure the fish. The Smart Dual-Phone-Watch Pair can monitor the underwater fishing activities. During the pull of the hooked fish, the disc can help the fishing man to struggle with the hooked fish. This is the smart fishing with golfish of disclub golf.
In the military application, during the silent attack, the Smart Flying Disc Phone for Cloud Computation (SFDP) system can fly over the battlefield silently and transmit the video image and information, etc back to the infantry in real time. According to the video image and information, the infantry can launch the flying disc grenade silently and kills the enemies immediately.
All the above fantastic practical applications are based on the merge of the ultra long drive capability of the club wing disclub golf and the evolution of the smart mobile phone to be the next generation Phonefly xPhone. The long drive capability of the club-swing disclub golf increases the new functional dimension of real-time far-distance remote-operating capability with the smart phone. Since the next generation smart flying Phone xPhone has this new functional dimension of real-time far distance remote-operating capability, the new smart mobile phone system is named as the next generation Phonefly, xPhone.
The xPhone not only has the civilian application but also has the military application. Therefore, as the civilian plays the disclub golf in tin golf course, they are actually practice for the military training. To have the ball golf and disclub golf to play on the smite golf course, we make the unification of the ball golf course and disclub golf course. We just need to make the modification of the “flagpole” to have the additional inverted umbrella basket. Then the ball golf course can play as the disclub golf course.
For the ball golf, the sport venue has the facilities of the ball harvest machine and the ball vending machine. The sport venue of ball golf is dangerous. The golfer is forbidden to take the golf ball back from the sport venue. The sport venue has the harvest machine to collect the golf balls from the field of the sport venue. Then the collected golf balls are dumped into the golf ball vending machine. The golfer pays bill to the vending machine to get the bucket of golf balls to practice.
To have the disc sport venue to share the same sport venue with the ball sport venue, we needs to add the capabilities of the disc harvest machine and the disc vending machine. It had better to have the hybrid ball/disc harvest machine to collect the disc and ball at the same time. Then the ball and disc are automatically separated to feed into the hybrid machine having the ball vending machine and disc vending machine. To save the space, the hybrid ball/disc vending machine is constituted of both ball vending machine and disc vending machine.